heroesofthestormfandomcom_zh-20200223-history
泰蘭達
Tyrande is a Ranged Support Hero from the Warcraft universe. It is possible for new players to obtain Tyrande for free after completing the Tutorial. Tyrande Whisperwind strikes fear into all who wish ill of the Kaldorei. As the highest ranking Sentinel and High Priestess of Elune, she is not only the Night Elves' most deadly warrior, but also their most cunning leader. Background Tyrande Whisperwind is the most prominent night elf leader, as the chosen high priestess of the goddess Elune, the former general of the night elf sentinels, and the current head of the Sisterhood of Elune. Together with her lifelong mate, the Archdruid Malfurion Stormrage, she has represented the highest leadership of the night elves since the fall of Queen Azshara and the Highborne caste ten thousand years ago.From WoWWiki Gameplay Summary Tyrande is a Support Hero that offers high damage and utility to the team. Her strongest point is her versatility and capability of adapting to different situations over the course of the game. She can heal wounded allies, grant vision to her team, increase their attack damage, and stun and slow her opponents. Overall, Tyrande is best paired with healers that can complement and follow up her . She works greatly as secondary healer, as her healing is weaker compared to other Supports, specially in the early game. Strengths * Not very mana intensive. ** Thanks to the innate quest talent in and the quest talent , Tyrande can further decrease her mana usage. * Fits into various team compositions. * Flexible talents and builds. * Deals high damage for a Support Hero, being able to be played aggressively. * is a powerful ability to be used when focusing on priority targets. * is a potent tool when used with other crowd control skills. * is a great scouting tool thanks to its unlimited range. * Very high healing if able to basic attack often. * Has great synergy with AA based Heroes thanks to her stuns and Trueshot Aura. * Unrivalled at locking down enemies and securing kills. Weaknesses * Difficult to solo heal with unless your team is winning heavily. * Lacks any form of escape tools until level 10, when becomes available. * Requires high map awareness. * Very bad waveclear. * A very high learning curve. * Outhealed by most healers. * Weak duelist until level 7's Darnassain Archery * Very mana hungry early game Abilities Traits Heroic Abilities Talents Tier 1, Hero Level 1 Tier 2, Hero Level 4 Tier 3, Hero Level 7 Tier 4, Hero Level 10 Tier 5, Hero Level 13 Tier 6, Hero Level 16 Tier 7, Hero Level 20 Talent Builds * Lunar Flare Build: focused on improving though its only related talent, , Tyrande can become a deadly ganker with respectable damage output, especially when paired with other Heroes that can follow up her stun. This build is recommended for most team compositions. * Hunter's Mark Build: focused on improving , Tyrande and her allies can more efficiently focus on priority targets. This build is recommended when paired with Heroes that can deal high burst damage, such as Varian, Li-Ming and Valla. * Aggressive Build: focus on increasing Tyrande damage output, essentially turning her into an Assassin. The bonus attack speed from and combined allows for surprising damage, which packed with also increases Tyrande's own survivability when is on cooldown. Tips * Like most Supports, Tyrande requires careful position in order to not become an easy target. Take this in mind when accompanying your team mates to set up kills with . * When using her and , always try to carefully aim where you expect your opponent to move, instead of casting them randomly. * can be used on any enemy, not only Heroes. With this in mind, use it to clear Mercenary/Boss Camps, or when defending against opponents such as the Punisher, Immortal, Dragon Knight and Garden Terror. * Use to scout potential threats, or to reveal opponents where they are guessed to be. Aiming the Sentinel at Mercenary Camps can often get opponents by surprise and alert your team. ** Do not be afraid to use to secure kills against opponents with low health, since it will not collide with terrain, structures and minions. * Try to study the opponents movements and patterns before firing , timing it when the opponent is recovering from a move or is about to cast a dangerous cooldown. ** can be used defensively: aim at Tyrande's feet when about to get ganked, such as when targeted by The Butcher's . * If the enemy team features at least one Hero with stuns (such as E.T.C., Muradin or Uther), consider picking the level 4 talent . Matchups Pairings Generally, Tyrande is best paired with Heroes that can either open opportunities for her , or follow up the stun. Heroes with high burst damage (especially spike damage) will benefit the most from Tyrande's . Tyrande is one of the best Heroes to be paired with The Butcher, due to the huge utility and damage she brings to the match. Her Lunar Flare, Hunter's Mark, Starfall and Trueshot Aura (if taken) are great tools to secure kills when The Butcher hits the victim with . The very high damage spikes and crowd control Heroics makes Chromie and Tyrande a match in heaven. works wonders with , allowing to lay a huge slow carpet. , on the other hand, can be followed up by , which will pretty much guarantee a takedown. With his hard-engage, aggressive gameplay style, Diablo can quickly set up and follow up , effectively trapping opponents into crowd control chains, specially if Diablo picks and and Tyrande picks . Similarly to Li-Ming, Kael'thas high spike damage allows him to make the best of , but his opens opportunities for effective crowd control chains with . Li-Ming's low cooldowns and high spike damage makes her great to abuse . In a similar fashion to Diablo, Muradin can be sticky and reliably stun opponents alongside Tyrande. Stitches' and work fantastically with , creating opportunities to safely take down key targets. If specced as Protection, Varian's and can effectively pin down opponents, opening opportunities for well a placed . If specced as Arms, can extend the period of armor reduction if well timed with , allowing the team to quickly dispose of any target. Effective against Effective foes Skins ;High Priestess of Elune ;Warden :Ever since they were children, Tyrande had known her fate to bound to Malfurion's. Now, she would serve as his warden, and for his betrayal the sentence would be eternal. ;High Priestess :The vestments of the Sentinel General were blessed by Elune herself. Like the night elves before the World Tree's fall, they do not age and remain as pristine as when they were blessed. ;Blood Elf :Named for her ancestor, the first Sun Queen, Tyrande Windrunner serves the blood elves as their Ranger General, preparing them for their pilgrimage into Outland. :Features themed abilities. ;Eagle Eye :When the Eternal Empire destroyed her home planet, Tyrande Solarwind swore to avenge her fallen people. Now, her quest to eliminate her mortal enemy has led her to the city of New York. :This skin is related to the Eternal Empire themed-skins. Features themed abilities. ;Love Goddess :With her enchanted arrows and her keen insight into the hearts of mortals, the Love Goddess is responsible for more than one match made in heaven. :This skin is related to the Valentine's Day themed-skins. Features themed abilities. Trivia * Tyrande's dance is "Single Ladies" by Beyoncé. Development Tyrande was conceived within the first two years of the game's development.2016-11-21, BlizzCon 2016 Heroes of the Storm Deep Dive Panel Transcript. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2016-11-21 Patch changes * * * * * * * * * * References External links * Tyrande at WoWWiki * Tyrande's Build Guide at Icy Veins